Inner Strengths
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy’s Worst nightmare to discover that his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official ‘Rescue’... What has become of the youngest Tracy? Movie Take
1. The Decoy

**Inner Strengths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD, also may be future drug action, e.g. heroine, ecstasy etc, (sp?) But not sure, will warn you on chapter heading so watch out for those…one more thing; this will be updated but not quickly. I am currently working on a Stargate SG1 fic, a Relic Hunter fic and a few more…so you have been warned now!

**First Thunderbirds fic (from the movie not the puppet series…sorry, but Alan is soo hot in that!), but as I said in the Disclaimer, I 'indirectly' know the dude who invented it…so hopefully I should have no problems…mind you it has been a while since I last watched my video collection (yes it was videos when it came out –sighs-)…so any mistakes you want to clear up I'll be happy to amend them.

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **The Decoy…

It was peaceful in the elegantly decorated room. He could hear the tropical birds calling outside in the forestry and it soothed his tired and aging nerves. The Sandalwood and Patchouli incense helped him to unwind and relax; giving him the space and freedom to dwell on his elaborate yet fantastically simple plans of late.

"Explosives are in place sir." A large bulky looking man reported. He gave a regal bow as he stood in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged and admitted into the room.

The Hood opened his eyes and gave the man a quiet visual study from his cushion, assessing the man before smiling and nodding his approval. He stepped inside and stood in front of the raised dais in which The Hood was currently sat atop.

"We await your command." He said kneeling low. The Hood smiled at what his power had forced upon these lesser, pathetic minds. Their minds were so vulnerable, so susceptible to suggestion and doubt. A common denominator with all humans save for a few of whom he had met recently; one being the main interest of his plans.

"Are the submarines ready to go?" He asked calmly. The man knelt before him gave a quick nod before sitting up to meet his master's eyes.

"They are already on their way, ETA 10 minutes. They should be going into stealth mode now." As if on cue a little light on his watch lit up confirming his suspicions.

"Excellent. When they arrive I want them to wait until I give the signal." He turned and picked up a photograph of a teen that was on his side table and smiled. "Set the explosives off in 20 minutes." he said still looking at the photograph in his hands.

He dismissed the man with a wave of his hand as his eyes dropped back to the photo. He saw the man stand in his peripheral vision and back away bowing a few times before leaving completely. The Hood could barely hold the excited laughter from deep within. His eyes glowed in anticipation.

His plans could not fail.

* * *

"Yo Virgil, you ready?" Alan Tracy's deep voice asked through the highly integrated, sophisticated communications system on board Thunderbird Two. He'd been told to stay inside Thunderbird One while his eldest brother, Scott, took a look around at the Danger Zone.

"Go ahead kiddo." Replied Virgil's slightly static voice. Alan rolled his eyes at the nickname he'd been given since he was knee high to a grasshopper. He tapped the window to gain Scott's attention.

"Right he wants the Mole mainly; we need to get through the mountain to the cave where the miners are trapped. I'd bring the med van, extra oxygen tanks and flashlights too; we dunno how bad they are down there. Other than that he hasn't said much." Alan reported reading the seismographs as he did. He sighed frustrated; the readings were increasing.

"F.A.B Alan, Base out." Alan smiled finally having been allowed some of the action that was his brother's lives; International Rescue. He 'rogered' them out, before turning fully to the seismograph readings on the dash before him. A cool breeze blew on to the back of his head as he concentrated on other readings from the area. He figured it must be Scott returning.

"Hey Scott, the seismographs are increasing, we should hu…" He began turning to face his brother only to find it wasn't Scott but something that turned his blood to ice.

There, sat just inside the cabin door, was the biggest wolf he'd ever seen. Its fur was a tan/grey colour, but its eyes were a sky blue; just like his own. Alan could only stare in fright at the beast that sat before him, staring at him hungrily, haunting him from his spot by the door. Then before he knew it the wolf vanished right in front of his eyes...the cabin was empty. His eyes widened in disbelief as he studied the blank door that led into the cabin where he was sat.

"Weird."

But before he could think much more on it the whole cabin shook violently. Alan fell from his seat and onto the floor scrambling and grappling to find a hold until the shakes stopped. His hands felt nothing but air as he slid to the wall where the door had opened up. He gripped the door ledge as he slid through it; holding on for dear life. He heard Scott faintly call out, heard the communications radio sparking to life but could do little to help either party. He lay there holding on before he felt the world tipping to his left. It stopped shortly after but two seconds passed and it tilted again. Curious, he looked over to the front window screen and to his horror found his suspicions confirmed; Thunderbird One was slowly toppling over in the quakes. He had to get out!

He frantically searched for an exit, a place of escape and found the emergency door to his right in the leaning cabin ahead of him. He instantly jumped into action and hauled himself through the door way and up over to the emergency exit. The cabin tilted again and he lost his footing but found his hands gripping the exit handle. He quickly regained his footing and pushed on the door.

It didn't budge.

A sudden memory flitted through his mind as he tried to process why the exit wouldn't open…

"_Don't worry; I'll fix it when we get back to the island. We wont need it to work on this mission, the quakes are over we'll just need the Mole and a few shovels." Scott had said as they were flying over to the Malaysian Jungle where the Miners were trapped. Alan had given him a smirk;_

"_One day your lucks gonna run out Scott." _

The cabin tilted again and the angle was becoming increasing difficult to contend with. He struggled with the handle using all his might but the door was stuck fast. He was trapped.

That was when it happened.

A loud cracking sound vibrated throughout **T1** seconds before he felt himself flying downwards…just as a sharp pain to the his left temple caught him unawares and he found himself falling into a dark abyss…unconscious.

* * *

"Thunderbird One come in please." Virgil was sat on the edge of his seat gripping the control desk with an urgent ferocity. No reply again. They'd been flying close to 10 minutes and during that time had tried ruthlessly to contact Thunderbird One to tell them so but no one was responding.

"Alan, do you read me?" He tried again; this time using Alan's Emergency Thunderbird communications watch AKA his T-Watch, hoping that his gut feeling was just paranoia. The radio remained silent. He tried again with Scott's T-Watch but only found static so he tried Alan one more time. "Alan its Virgil, please respond." He waited a beat before taking matters into his own hands. He picked up the radio controller again and called into Base.

"Go ahead Virg." His fathers face appeared on the screen with Tin-Tin and Fermat stood behind him. Probably to see how Alan was doing on his first official mission, only problem was Alan wasn't responding.

"Dad, Thunderbird One isn't responding, neither are answering their T-Watches." He saw Tin-Tin's face take on a worried expression as Fermat's became solemn. He hated giving foreboding news, but what he hated more was not knowing if his brother's needed help or of they were in danger. "Can you track them for us?" He asked trying not to think of the worst. He saw his Father frown on screen before he replied.

"Not a problem Virgil, keep on track, they may need your help. I'll get back to you on the T-Watches." He said taking command of the situation. Virgil nodded.

"F.A.B Dad. Thunderbird Two out." He said before switching channels to Thunderbird One again. "Thunderbird One do you read me?"

"I have a bad feeling about this Virg." The last Earth-bound brother piped up. He sat in the chair next to Virgil co-piloting while his brother was communicating with their Father. A worried frown adorned his amber eyes.

"I know Gordo; let's just get there as fast as we can." Virgil replied trying to soothe both minds.

"F.A.B."

* * *

Scott cried out in pain as the floor opened up beneath him. Several boulders fell from somewhere above him and he fell into a small crevice. Boulders continued to rain down on the scene trapping him underneath their weight. He tried using his T-Watch to call Alan but saw the smashed dial and knew it was now useless. He looked up to try and call out to his younger brother, to try and get some help but what he saw made his blood run cold.

Thunderbird One was tipping toward the edge of the large cliff they'd landed nearby. He'd called out frantically to Alan yelling at him to get out of the Rocket but saw no movement, no Alan… until it tilted again; through the window he saw his baby brother hanging onto the emergency exit door trying to open it but failing.

Scott's heart leapt into his throat as the Thunderbird gave one last jolt before fully toppling over the edge, rolling, crashing, skidding down the cliff side…with Alan still inside. He watched frozen with disbelief and fear until it rolled out of his vision and into the forest below. He struggled even harder to escape the rocks that had him prisoner and managed to free one foot before he heard the most devastating sound he'd ever heard…

Boom!

The explosion in front of him rumbled through the rocky ground, sending a fiery cloud up into the bright blue sky. Tears rolled down his dirt encrusted cheeks as one thought flew through his mind…

"No…Alan!"


	2. Help Us!

**Inner Strengths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD, also may be future drug action, e.g. heroine, ecstasy etc, (sp?) But not sure, will warn you on chapter heading so watch out for those…one more thing; this will be updated but not quickly. I am currently working on a Stargate SG1 fic, a Relic Hunter fic and a few more…so you have been warned now!

**Ok first thing I must do right now is apologise profusely to everyone who read this and got slightly offended that I misspelled 'Alan' and 'Tracy'. How embarrassing. So I am so VERY sorry for that, it was a total accident mainly because I have a good friend called Allen and a colleague called Tracey…so please excuse my lack of spell checking in these areas. That said I shall go back and correct my mistakes…again if there is anything you'd like to be explained or have noticed a spelling mistake don't hesitate to contact me, I don't bite.**

**Next off I'd like to thank all those who reviewed I got 11 for the first chapter alone! That made me very happy and encouraged me to type this chapter out sooner than planned…it is true that I like to write only for my own pleasure but a positive review always helps me to feel better…and update sooner. (Hint, hint XD)**

**A special thanks goes to Tikatu for pointing out some small errors in my story and finding a few confusing points that I have yet to explain but fear not there is a rhyme and reason to my chaos! Honest!**

**So without further ado, I give to you; Chapter Two… **

**(Hey cool! That rhymed! XD)**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: **… 

"Dad, Thunderbird One isn't responding, neither are answering their T-Watches." His heart stopped. "Can you track them for us?" His boys were missing…

"Not a problem Virgil, keep on track; they may need your help. I'll get back to you on the T-Watches." His mind was pulsing with terrifying thoughts…

That had been over 15 minutes ago…

Jeff tried not to panic; he tried desperately to hold down the anticipation and anxiety writhing deep within his gut as his mind began playing out worst case scenarios. His fatherly instincts had always bordered on the extreme side but when you considered who his sons were and what they did on an almost daily basis, you couldn't really blame him for worrying as he did.

He blinked a couple of times to stop the tears from falling. Staring at the monitor without blinking for several minutes tended to make his eyes water but he didn't dare blink in case he missed something.

"M-Mr Tracy?" The stuttering voice made him jump, but also reminded him that Tin Tin and Fermat were still with him. Jeff had forgotten the two kids were in the room and he turned to them with a pained and worried smile. They were stood just a few feet behind him with worried frowns. He knew they were beyond scared for the two brothers; he felt the same worry deep inside himself.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." He said turning back to the screen, offering little hope to the two kids who trusted him to keep everyone safe. He knew he had to be strong for them and he'd had a hell of a lot of practice in doing that but the feelings never went away. The worry never got easier to cope with and he found it harder to let them go each time.

He'd force himself to think about how many people his sons had helped, how many disasters they had avoided and how many times they'd been in sticky situations before and managed to come out of it joking and teasing one another. It helped; thinking of how much they had achieved made it that little bit easier to send them off into worldwide disasters and catastrophes to look Danger in the eye.

But still the worry would bring horrifying images to his mind. Scenes of horrible unavoidable events befalling his precious sons would make themselves known in his head and he'd be a crumbling wreck inside at times…but he had to believe.

His eyes bored into the screen that was tracking his two sons, willing it to find them. He had to believe that things would be fine. That everything would turn out Ok and he'd have all four sons home for dinner that night…

All four sons alive…

"Come on…"

(**A/N:** I know he's got five sons but Johns in space so he can't be home for dinner… and he's not in any danger so he's obviously gonna be alive…)

* * *

The Hood counted down the minutes. Two more remained before his plans would become unstoppable. The excitement rippled throughout his weakened body and the mere thought of victory sent his mind on an ecstatic wave to his inner sanctuary buried deep within his mind. He breathed in deeply barely able to contain his impatience as the last minute began counting down.

* * *

6:28pm and already the ship had set sail. They were on time as usual and Captain Timothy Wentworth smiled proudly at his crew as they busied themselves about the vast courier boat. He'd lived his entire life at sea and managed a decent living by taking passengers back and forth across the English Channel.

He stood on the Captain's bridge and gazed over the horizon to what promised to be a beautiful sunset. He'd witnessed many a sunset in his life on the waves and each time he found them to be both spectacular and awesome in so many different ways. The brilliant blues and greens of the sea contrasted sharply with the bright fluorescent reds and oranges of the sun. And each time that day and night tangoed in the sky above him he'd be reminded of what his dear old father used to say when he was a lad.

"He who shows no respect for the seven seas, will by the waters of past fall slave to Davey Jones locker."

He smiled fondly at the memory and to this day he still couldn't comprehend what the saying had meant. He hoped that someday he'd figure it out and learn what his dear old dad was trying to teach him…

Bang!

…but it seemed that day wouldn't come.

The ship rocked violently and suddenly, dipping to the left in a sickening fashion. Captain Wentworth quickly gripped the rails in front of him and began screaming out the evacuation drills to his crew. He moved awkwardly onto the deck, weaving in and out of panicking passengers trying his best to calm everyone down whilst making his way to the communications deck to call for help.

Another thunderous rumble shook the floor beneath him and he fell with many others onto the slippery surface of his deck just as a spray of water rained down onto them. He felt himself sliding to the starboard side at a frightening speed and knew this was it. He knew he was going overboard but he felt no sadness for himself, only for those he would not be able to help. Those who would die along with him…

His last thoughts were that International Rescue would come soon and save his passengers, and his friends... and the last thing he saw before he found himself engulfed by the waters that he cherished, was the sky's daily battle between day and night…

* * *

Jeff looked up surprised as the alarms sounded again in the Command Centre. A look of dread crossed his face knowing his choices before he even knew what the situation was. He quickly opened up a channel to Thunderbird Five and switched on the screen viewer that resided behind John's portrait on the wall.

"John what is it?" He asked as calmly as he could under the circumstances. John's face appeared on the screen and he looked as worried and flabbergasted as Jeff felt. He almost swore.

"Its bad Dad, a large ship carrying close to 300 passengers in the English Channel has been hit by several torpedoes from an unknown source and is sinking fast. We need Thunderbird Two over there as of five minutes ago." He reported as he dashed madly around the control he was sat in front of attempting to send his father the details as soon as was possible.

Jeff felt his heart fall into his stomach and his lawful words he'd taught his kids since they were too young to understand came back to him, haunting him in his worrisome time of need.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…" His voice was almost a whisper. He heard Tin Tin stifle a shocked gasp and could practically feel Fermat panicking behind him but he pressed on cutting John off and calling in to Thunderbird Two. "Thunderbird Two this is HQ, do you copy?" He was calling himself every foul word he knew as he spoke, cursing himself for doing what he was doing. It went against every Fatherly instinct he felt.

"This is Thunderbird Two, reading you loud and clear Dad." Virgil's worried face lit up the portrait of him on the wall as Jeff turned to him. He was abandoning his sons for the safety of complete strangers.

"I need you to head over to the English Channel there's a ship sinking with about 300 people onboard. John is sending you the details." He kept his face calm and devoid of emotion as he spoke. He had to be strong. Had to believe.

"But Dad what about Scott and Alan and the miners?" He'd expected the question but it still felt like a blow to the stomach. But his poker face never flinched.

"'The needs of the many' Virg. There are 300 people on that boat and only four miners in the cave. Don't worry about them, I'll track Alan and Scott down and have the coordinates ready for you as soon as you're done. Now go, there are people out there who need the Thunderbirds right now." Virgil gave a trusting nod, buying his fathers words.

"F.A.B Dad we're on our way."

* * *

The Brazilian Scientific Institution was packed full of the most intelligent scientists around the globe. Its annual fair was currently in full swing with the main attraction yet to be unveiled.

Hundreds of scientists hummed and argued over the statistics and logics of the newly created interest while others debated about its ethical issues and plans of use. The brochure said it could delve into a mind and read it like an open book…a theory only thought of as Sci-Fi fiction until now.

Dr Franklin Gossburr, the inventor of the new wonder, stood before the murmuring adults and raised his hands, ushering them to be quiet so he could begin his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He greeted, "Fellow PhD's, I come before you to give to the world an invention the likes of which this planet has never seen before!" he stared out at the many faces watching him, learning from him… "Today, my friends, I give to you the GMR, otherwise known as th-" He was forced to stop as a small explosion sounded from the front of the building. All heads turned to the closed doors behind them, unknowing of what to expect.

Time stood still…seconds seemed like hours as all faces remained glued to the rear of the room. Dr Gossburr was just about ready to call it a fluke and continue but another sudden rumbling shook the floor beneath them…

Then the doors burst open.

Men dressed in black from head to toe moved with a catlike grace into the room wielding long sharp weapons up into the air in an offending manner. They fanned out around the scientists with expert timing and positioning as another man walked into the room. All eyes were trained on him now as he stopped and surveyed his surroundings. It was obvious he was in charge.

He was dressed in white but with slight differences in his outfit compared to the ninja like beings that surrounded them. Where the black clad men were dressed in a cotton cloth that seemed to wrap around their bodies, he wore a pair of white cotton trousers and a white vest top that contrasted with his dark charcoal skin. A pair of stylish sunglasses donned his face.

"Where is the GMR?" his voice vibrated through the ground to the Dr stood on the podium.

"R-right here." Dr Gossburr managed waving his hand at the small stand covered with a velvet red cloth. The man smiled beneath his sunglasses and began walking toward the podium.

Minutes later the institution was a massive inferno… with no signs of the ninja wannabes in sight…

* * *

The portrait flicked open again and Jeff turned to John who looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He was worried about his brothers, that much was obvious.

"What is it son?" He was almost dreading the reply.

"You're not gonna believe this Dad…"


	3. Rescuers In Demand

**Inner Strengths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD, ok instead of drug action I think there may be summit different, like ancient powers of an ancestor of some sort, again I will warn you on chapter heading so watch out for those…one more thing; this will be updated but not quickly. I am currently working on a Stargate SG1 fic, a Relic Hunter fic and a few more AND I have started a new full time job…so you have been warned now!

**Don't worry it will all make sense soon… I hope. Lol no I promise it will all become clear as you read on. **

**Yes I know that's kinda impossible if I don't hurry up and update but I have a new job now so I can only update as and when I get some to myself. Not sure when or how long that will be so you will just have to bear with me for a bit. Sorry!**

**Anyways I'm glad you all liked Chapter Two so I shall stop my random rambling and let you read Chapter Three… Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: **…

* * *

"You're not gonna believe this Dad…" John could barely keep the disbelief from his face as he spoke. Was it him or did the world just pick the wrong day to need the Thunderbirds? They seemed to be in big demand today.

"Just tell me John." His father's tone didn't escape him and he knew he was worried about Scott and Alan just as much as he was.

"The Brazilian Scientific Institution (BSI) is on fire. Foul play again. Some scientists are still trapped inside. We need the Firefly there now." He reported watching his father's expression change without moving. Alarm bells were ringing loud and clear in both men's minds. Father and son shared a look that confirmed each other's thoughts; something was up.

"How long has the building been on fire?" Jeff asked wondering how long it would take for Thunderbird Two to help the people in the courier ship. John's facial expression didn't ease his thoughts.

"Quite a while. It was only noticeable a few minutes ago. Fire fighters have been called but there are noxious gasses and flammable chemicals in that building; the scientists trapped inside aren't gonna last very long if the smoke and heat doesn't kill them first." John replied as he pulled up the information on his screens before sending them to Jeff's monitors.

"And what's the situation like on the English Channel?" Jeff asked going through possible scenarios of how to deal with three urgent rescues with two men missing. Impossible as it sounded Jeff already had an idea formulating. It was risky though…

"Not good either. The ship is out pretty far, rescue teams are doing their best to save as many people but there's still hundreds trapped on the sinking ship and its going down fast, they still need our help." John said with a worried frown creasing his features. "Dad?"

A lot had gone into that last question and Jeff picked it all up. He knew John was beginning to lose hope in the situation but the Thunderbirds still had one last card to play.

"It's ok John. I have an idea…" Jeff said giving a smile as he turned to face behind him. John watched the screen as the chair moved to reveal the last two Thunderbirds stood behind him…

Tin-Tin and Fermat.

* * *

"Alan!" he called again hoping to gain his brothers attention, hoping he was still alive to hear him calling. He felt helpless being forced to sit and wait for help because try as he might Scott Tracy was stuck fast. It was killing him, knowing that he couldn't get to his little brother who was probably worse off than he was. Still he held hope, he still believed…

"Alan!" his voice was hoarse and his throat was on fire but still he called like a mother sheep calling out to her lost baby lamb. "Alan, answer me damnit!" his voice hitched on the last word and he promptly fell into a coughing fit, the dust from the rock fall helping none either.

He felt his eyes water as he struggled once more to free himself but stopped suddenly as a small noise caught his attention. He listened carefully trying to discern what it was he was hearing. At first it was a low humming sound to his ears, a slight rumbling perhaps? Fear laced through him as he began thinking of another quake but a small change in pitch and a few other sounds made him think again…

Were those voices?

He listened harder, straining his ears to pick it all up and give him a rough direction of where the sounds were coming from. Underneath? Behind?

"Up there!" the sudden loudness of the voice made him jump and he could feel hands around his buried leg. The Miners!

"Hello up there?" the voice sounded burly and deep. Scott immediately relaxed. Looks like they made it out by themselves…or partly at least.

"This is International Rescue here, you the miners who called for help?" he called down. Feeling slightly embarrassed at being found by the rescuees in a situation that had their roles reversed.

"Yes we called for help, but it would seem you Mr IR is the one who needs the rescuing now." The same voice called up. Scott allowed a brief smile as he thought about the jokes that this rescue would have back at home but the worry and concern for his baby brother swept the smile away almost instantly.

"So it would seem." He said wryly, wondering briefly how the miners escaped the enclosed tomb they'd reported to be stuck in. "There is a small emergency up here that I need to tend to but I need your help to get out of this rubble." He explained briefly, making sure not to give too much information away. That was all he needed right now.

"A small emergency?" a different much lighter voice murmured; female? Another of the miners he guessed but the first voice hit his ears again halting his thoughts.

"Sure thing Mr IR; that would be killing two birds with one stone." It said. A puzzled frown graced Scott's features as he tried to process what the miner had meant.

"How's that?" he asked somehow dreading the answer.

"Your butt is blocking our only exit." Scott groaned…him and his big mouth.

* * *

Tin-Tin and Fermat both shared a shocked look then turned their gazes back to Jeff who smiled at them with an air of high expectancy.

"Think you're ready to fly the Turbo Jet?" He asked them. Fermat's eyes all but fell out of his sockets as his mouth dropped to the floor. The Turbo Jet, also known as Thunderbird Six, was a new type of Flying Courier Jet similar to Thunderbird Two but much smaller and much faster. It was a project he and Fermat had been working on for a while now. Its only downfall was that it could only carry one of the mini machines such as the Mole or the Firefly whereas Thunderbird Two could carry up to three or more of them. That and it used a lot of fuel in a short period of time.

"Ye-ye-…absolutely!" Fermat cried as Tin-Tin's smile broadened. They were going on a rescue! Jeff turned back to john who had a smile on his face, and they shared another heartfelt glance telling each other that everything would be ok.

"We'll update you as soon as possible, but I have to keep a channel open to Thunderbird One just in case someone answers." He explained as he stood from his chair.

"F.A.B Dad, Thunderbird Five out." John's image winked out as the portrait of his middle son slid shut on the wall. Jeff then turned to his two Jr. Thunderbirds. He noted their excited faces and eager body language and wasted no time in jumping into action.

"Well come on! That fire isn't gonna put itself out!" the two were instantly on their way down to the Thunderbird Silos with far too much energy for Jeff to keep up with.

"I'm getting too old for this…"

* * *

Alan whimpered as he slowly began to rouse. A cold wet feeling pressed into his cheek; a feeling that felt funnily like the wet nose of a dog. Instantly fear raced though his body, his eyes flew open immediately remembering what that could only mean; the wolf was back!

But as he opened his eyes he found his vision to be heavily blurred. He blinked rapidly trying to focus and it took a moment to clear but when it did he found no sign of the wolf anywhere. He didn't understand and for a second the confusion ruled his mind until he became aware of an immense pain shooting down the left of his torso.

His eyes snapped shut as he moaned again trying to remember what had happened but his mind was in a haze and he couldn't seem to collect his thoughts. He tried to move but the pain increased ten fold and he cried out dropping back to his original position breathing heavily.

A small bleeping sound soon caught his attention and he opened his eyes once more to try and locate the intrusive sound. Once his vision cleared again he found himself inside Thunderbird One but it was a mess. Scott was gonna kill him…

Debris surrounded him. Bits of metal lay in a mismatched pattern around him, while the dash hung precariously above his head, held by a mere few wires. The chair he'd previously been sat on had been ripped out from its bolted position and had him pinned down on his left along with other heavy materials that he couldn't see.

He soon recognised the bleeping sound as the communications device located on the dash which was swinging dangerously above him. Someone was trying to contact Thunderbird One and he had a pretty good idea who it could be given that only a select few knew the proper codes and frequencies. He carefully reached up and stretched only to feel his side retaliating with a force to be weary of. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as he paused his movements. He couldn't stop now. He had to get help…

His fingers brushed against the control panel and he opened his eyes to locate the answer button. His focus swam before him and he closed his eyes again as he fought against the nausea rising inside him. It settled as quickly as it started and he opened his eyes, successfully locating the button he needed and pushed it into the dash before anymore bouts of pain decided to try and foil his plans.

His father's face instantly flashed onto the small screen that had risen out of the dashboard, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

"Alan! What happened? Are you alright?" Jeff's voice only seemed to add to his headache and Alan moaned in response to the sudden pounding in his head.

"Ow! Dad …keep it down…" he croaked, surprised at how weak and raspy his voice sounded. He closed his eyes again hoping to ward off the headache that was increasing the longer he stayed awake. He could feel unconscious pulling at him but he had to get help…

"Sorry Alan but I need to know where you are. What happened?" Jeff asked leaning in close to the screen as though trying to recognise the back ground. Alan fought his heavy eyelids as he answered but it was a losing battle. Pictures flew into his head and he only just managed to grasp them, slowly remembering what had happened to him.

"I'm…I'm in Thunder… One…the quakes…started again." he tried to explain, tried to give his Dad something to work with but his mind was scrambled and he was losing consciousness fast and Jeff could see it happening.

"Alan, where's Scott?" He asked trying to keep Alan awake long enough for him to get the information he needed. More images flashed as Alan opened his eyes tiredly and looked around as though looking for his brother.

"He was…out side…the quakes…came back…we fell…the wolf…Ah!" Alan wasn't making much sense but the last bit Jeff caught instantly.

Something had shifted and landed on his side heavily. Alan winced as the pain hit him hard. It took all his will power not to turn or try to ease the pain, knowing that any movement could cause even more damage than what was already done.

"Alan, what's wrong?" Jeff tried knowing his son was failing to stay conscious. Alan opened his eyes again looking up into the screen that held his fathers face within.

"Hurts…" A small sob escaped his throat as the pain increased yet again, and his eyes shut instinctively as his body convulsed in response.

"Alan! I know it hurts but stay awake for me, Alan. Alan!" he could hear his father calling, could hear the tone in his voice, the worry. But his mind had already begun shutting down again.

"Dad…" he tried, he really tried but his body had other plans. He soon fell back into unconsciousness, unaware of the approaching footsteps outside.

"Alan!"

* * *

"Alan!"

Jeff was torn. He knew deep inside he couldn't leave Alan the way he was, he'd never live long enough for help to arrive. But the people in the BSI needed the Thunderbirds too. Tears began to collect at the corners of his eyes as he watched his son's unconscious face on the screen unsure if he could leave him for so long in the condition he was in.

"I'll go Mr Tracy." Tin-Tin spoke up from beside Jeff. They were all in Thunderbird Six's cockpit but they had yet to take off. "You're needed in the Danger zone, you and Fermat can go and put the fire out while I take the Tracy Jet and get Alan and Scott." Jeff looked at the young woman beside him with a mixture of relief and pride. He nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Tin-Tin. Go, keep me informed." He said as Tin-Tin undid her harnesses and lithely jumped out of her seat and out of the cockpit. A few minutes later Fermat and Jeff saw her in a lift heading toward the hangars where the Tracy Jets were kept.

"Let's go Fermat, those people need us." Jeff said in his authorative manner, hiding his true feeling behind a façade he'd mastered years ago.

"F.A.B-B Mr T-Tracy."


	4. Racing The Winds

**Inner Strengths **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD, ok instead of drug action I think there may be summit different, like ancient powers of an ancestor of some sort, again I will warn you on chapter heading so watch out for those…one more thing; this will be updated but not quickly. I am currently working on a Stargate SG1 fic, a Relic Hunter fic and a few more AND I have started a new full time job…so you have been warned now!

**Ok am using my work's computer because we are changing IP's so we have no internet at home for a bit…dunno how long it will last so don't hold your breath…you might die long before the next chapter arrives… **

**Oh and I have another very cool idea that I'm toying with at the mo, yes I know I gotta finish this one first but this is just a short story compared to this other idea… **

**Look out for it; it's another Thunderbirds one, Alan Centric again but with more of Tin-Tin and Fermat action too. It's gonna be called 'Forbidden Lives; The Slave Traders.' It's the first in a small Trilogy - possibly more than a trilogy, depends on how it plans out in my head…but yeah should interest ya. Should be up by next Wed- ish, possibly Friday. **

**Anyways, hope this chapter isn't too disappointing; let me know what you think… Enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter Four: **Racing the Winds 

_**6:00 pm**_

Long sleek thrusters hummed loudly. Smoke trailed from the powerful engines and began to hover mere centimetres from the concrete ground of Thunderbird Six's silo. Fermat could feel the excitement ripple through him as the great rocket shaped ship slowly came online. Jeff gave a brief congratulating smile at his broad grin as he set the engines to maximum power and placed a gloved hand on the accelerator levers.

"Ready when you are Fermat." He said giving Fermat the thumbs up. Fermat's grin, if possible, widened as he gripped the levers and looked out through the windscreen of Thunderbird Six. A Thunderbird he'd helped to design and create…

"F.A.B-B Sir!" Fermat smiled with pride. It was time he showed Mr Tracy just what he was capable of. "Let's s-see what this baby c-can do!" he pushed the thruster levers to full power and manned the steering controls. Thunderbird Six suddenly pushed forward into the open dusky sky with a frightening speed.

"Whoa! This baby can fly!" Jeff all but shrieked as the Gravitational forces pushed him back into his seat. Fermat beamed with pride and straightened out the large rocket's horizontal path. But as sudden as the excitement came, it was gone when a sudden movement from the open vid channel to Thunderbird One caught Jeff's attention.

"What in the name of…?" His question trailed off as he concentrated harder on the screen showing his youngest son's sleeping face. But it wasn't his son's eerie stillness that had him cursing every higher deity he could think of. No it were the many moving shadows around him…

"W-what is it Mr T-Tracy?" Fermat asked as he keyed in the destination sequences and set Thunderbird Six to autopilot before turning to the small screen before Jeff Tracy.

Fermat's question filtered through the suspicion and concern welling up inside him but Jeff couldn't move away from the small flickering screen. He had to know what those shadows were…

"I'm not sure Fermat." He said unaware that he had even answered the young genius. He quickly took to the small keyboard that slid out before him and began to send commands to Thunderbird One's camera feeds. Twice the systems failed to log him in but on the third time he hit the gold. The cameras responded and began panning around at the mess inside Thunderbird One.

All was dark inside the cabin where Alan lay still but there were defiantly figures moving about in there. Jeff suddenly remembered Alan talking about wolves in his delirium and a wave of fright coursed down his spine. Images ran full pelt through his head and he cringed at some of them but as he looked closer he found that the figures were too big to be wolves. He concentrated on the fuzzy image in front of him and peered into the dim cabin…were those people?

Fermat scooted closer and peered curiously at the screen. The beings were native by the looks of their skin colour, but strangely dressed. Amateur weapons attached to small leather pouches, and bare backs.

"Who are they?" he asked, but Jeff didn't hear him. The older man's mind was racing, trying to figure out the impossible scene before him…he stared in disbelief at the old civilisation that moved around on his screen. It wasn't physically possible! Yet he was watching proof…It was like watching an old movie…

But his awe soon faded when he realised what these people were doing…

"No…"

He watched as one tried to move the chair that had wedged itself between the crushed bodywork and Alan's torso.

"Don't…"

When it didn't budge the burly man took both hands to it and began to forcibly rock it free.

Jeff watched in horror as Alan's jacket began to turn a rapid shade of red in response to the sudden jolting movement… he couldn't take it any more. These people didn't know what they were doing and while they had good intentions they had no idea how to rescue some one….

If they kept this up they'd kill him…

He had to stop them…

As much as it pained him he had to stop them from saving his youngest son…

"This is Thunderbird Six calling Thunderbird One, please respond…"

* * *

_**6:11 pm**_

The pain hit him again and began to spread further down his leg. White hot sensations ripped through his calf muscles, reaching down to his toes and then coursing upwards coming to a sickening halt just underneath his rib cage. Had he the energy to do it, Alan would've have sworn such a colourful string of abusive words that even Gordon blush would blush at.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings and that something was wrong…there was something different now but he couldn't, for the life of him, think what it was. He could hear voices surrounding him but they felt different to his ears, almost foreign. But through the haze he could hear his father's voice which sounded suspiciously angry and panicky whilst rising in volume. Alan paused for a second; Jeff Tracy never panicked, he must be hearing things…yeah that had to be it.

But his unconscious mind knew otherwise and set out to explore. His eyes flashed open for a millisecond snapping a memorable picture before closing again of their own accord; his will ignored. But that was all he needed. He knew now that someone was trying to help him but not doing a very good job of it. Another flare of pain gripped him causing him to wake more. Sounds became more understandable as his conscious mind worked to organise what his senses were reporting in.

"Hey respond! That's my Son you're-" Pain suddenly shot up his side and he gasped out a stifled cry missing some of his father's words… "God stop moving him! You'll tear his lungs! Get away from him! Alan! Wake up!" He opened his watering eyes and stared directly up into his father's near frantic gaze. "Alan! Thank Gods, tell them to move away!" _Is he crying?_

Alan couldn't comprehend what was being asked of him, so he just settled for staring up at his father's anguish-filled face with his pain filled eyes. "Alan, they'll kill you if you don't stop them." _Kill me? Am I dead?_

This time he felt something snap and the agony hit him hard, causing long dark tunnels to encircle his vision. A small groan escaped his parched lips as unconsciousness waited for him with open arms again…

"Don't you dare Alan Joseph (?) Tracy! Stay awake!" _I'm sorry Dad…_ darkness engulfed him as his eyes rolled back and his head fell to his right. "Alan!"

(**A/N** Is Joseph alan's middle name?)

* * *

_**7:59 pm**_

Tin-Tin set the auto pilot on the jet and sat back, skilfully monitoring the displays and dials. It seemed that the months of tutoring from Alan and Scott and the practice and hard work had finally paid off when she received her Flying license a few weeks ago.

She had only just taken off from Tracy Island and was currently hurtling through the sky at the highest speed the jet could manage. Which wasn't very fast compared to the Thunderbirds…but still; at least she'd be there in a few hours, more if the weather front shifted course. That was something to look forward to…

But she soon found herself reliving the footage of Alan severely injured in the Vid Com screen. Her worry increased as she replayed the scenes she'd witnessed back in Thunderbird Six and the fear and anxiety she'd felt then were renewed with a passionate ferocity. Of all the stupid accidents he'd gotten himself into, she'd never seen him that bad.

And it scared her.

Silent tears slowly trailed down her soft golden cheeks as the reality of the situation hit her hard.

Alan could die.

She could really lose him…

"…don't leave me Alan…" her whispered plea barely made it to her own ears as the engines pushed her forward…her sobs unheard by many…

"Please…"

* * *

_**8:45 pm **_

Scott gripped the rocks around his buried torso and held tight. The miners had been digging at the rocks behind him trying to loosen the gap he was stuck in and they were just about ready to hit the final blows. It had taken nearly three hours to loosen the rocks underneath the ones that had him trapped…far too long in his mind. He waited impatiently as the vibrations increased steadily and the rocks became looser.

Then all of a sudden, the rocks gave way and he was forced to react with fast reflexes that had been drilled into him from an early age. He hauled himself up and out of the gap clearing the edge with centimetres to spare.

"Yes!" he cried as he turned tail and knelt back over the opening that had formed due to the lack of his rear end. He peered down into the darkness that he'd been stuck in and called down to the miners.

"You ok down there?" he asked firstly. "Anybody hit by the rocks?" Even though every muscle in his body screamed at him to run to Alan, his rescue training kept him in place checking the miners' health and safety.

"Young man, we have been mining and rock climbing for near to seven years, a few rocks are not going to scare us! We'll be fine; you go see your friend!" Scott gave a grateful smile heavenward.

Rosie, the female miner, had asked him about the small emergency he'd mentioned and he'd been forced to explain, leaving certain information out, that his friend had been hurt and needed help. She had taken on a motherly attitude instantly and immediately began to calm him down with soothing words only a mother could say.

"Ok, I'll be right back. Be careful." He called back before jumping up and sprinting to the edge of the cliff, slightly fearful of what he would find. He came to a stop at the ledge and gawked in horror; the sight that met his eyes almost made him cry. Thunderbird One was totalled, bits of his precious machine lay scattered about the small clearing that had formed when she had fallen and rolled. But it wasn't Thunderbird One he was worried about…

"Alan…" his voice was a mere whisper and he uttered it with fright as though merely saying it aloud would confirm his worst fears; could he have survived that fall? Wasting no time, he jumped into action; scaling the large cliff edge intent on making it down to the wreckage that had once been a spectacular machine.

He knew, even then, that it would take longer than he liked to reach the wreckage; it had rolled down the entire edge of the cliff, which had to be at least 400m high, and he could tell that the momentum had kept it rolling quite a way into the forestry that surrounded him for miles and miles.

He jumped down onto a small ledge and looked around at the view hoping to see a familiar green courier jet flying over in the horizon; no such luck. He paused, puzzled as to why his brother's hadn't come looking for them yet but he quickly pushed the thought aside. It just gave him all the more urgency to get to Alan quickly…

"Hang on Alan, I'm coming…"

* * *

"Ok Virg, where d'ya wan' th' cables?" Gordon asked, his slight accent leaking through in his worry as he peered out into the vast oceanic views before him. (**A/N** ok I think I remember Gordon having a slight accent…haven't seen it in a hell of a long time so can someone correct me if I'm wrong please…) He heard a crackle on the communications systems as Virgil responded. 

"To the front, middle and rear of the ship…be careful though, I'm picking up foreign signals. Possibly our friends who did this." He replied. Gordon frowned. Hadn't they done enough damage already?

"Sure thing bro, 'ow far they 'way?" He asked as he powered the mini sub towards the sinking ship. Paranoia flared deep inside his gut as the once treasured silence and dim waters became possible enemies and danger.

"They're stationary, about 30m from your position, northward." Virgil reported sounding suspicious and worried.

"F.A.B Virg." Gordon nodded as he set to work; keeping his eyes peeled for danger at all times. It came all too soon.

He'd just managed to secure the middle cables after finishing with the rear of the ship when his radar beeped urgently. A red alert alarm blared into life as his screens flashed at him warning him of an impending doom heading straight for him.

"Gordon there's a missile heading straight for you! Get out of there! Now!" his brother's yell over the comm. systems jumpstarted his body into action. He slid into his chair quick as a flash and began powering the mini sub to full throttle while steering it to the immediate left using his basic manoeuvres skills.

The alarms continued to blare into his ears as his eyes scanned the murky waters for the speeding underwater rocket. He stopped for no one.

Mere seconds later a muted rumble shook the sub out of control; the missile had missed him and hit the ship again. Gordon gripped the steering controls hard fighting to keep control but theengines couldn't take the strain.

"C'mon baby, you can do it." He cooed but knew it was hopeless when he heard a definite snap just before the shockwave hit Thunderbird Four. He was sent careening into the underwater rocks.

The jolt sent him flying across the deck and hard into the wall behind. Darkness reached up just as his power failed and he fell into a dark abyss at the same time as his engines cut off.

Silence deafened the cabin and all was still…

"Gordon!"


	5. As Night Falls

**Inner Strengths **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD, ok my mind has changed completely now…there will be a Rape Scene in this fic hence the rating…it is all written out and there will also be ancient powers, but not as ancient as it seems, again I will warn you on chapter heading so watch out for those…

**Ok as I have said in the warnings, there will be a 'Rape Scene' in this fic at some point. I have it all written out and ready to post but I haven't written the chapters in between yet, so if you do take offence to it then don't read that chapter…I will post all the warnings I can so watch out for those. Also there will be a bit of Wiccan action too. Warning you now… but that said I'll leave you to Chapter Five… **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: **As Night Falls…

"You have it?" The Hood wasted no time on pleasantries. The man was here for business reasons only and that was all.

"Yes sir." The Hood looked down on him from his dais. The man was holding a small box and offering it to him personally. The Hood ignored it of course and turned to one of his more trusted followers.

"Transom, replicate it. I have waited too long already." He ordered. An aging nerd stepped out from the shadows and walked with a forced grace to where the man knelt with the package.

"Yes sir." She said with a purr as she took the package and quickly but seductively walked toward another door. The Hood sighed in annoyance; yes she was a perfect loyal follower but did she have to do that all the time? She had no tact or grace and yet she still persists in her devious ways. He'd have to have a talk with her later…

"Now I have a new shopping list for you," He said addressing the man still knelt before him. "Bring me all the items and your salary will be tripled, fail and you had better pray I don't find you, ever." He warned with a small mental shove. "Do I make myself clear?" The man nodded nervously, not daring to speak lest he was bid to.

"Good, Mullion will give you the list on your way out. Dismissed." He gave a small shooing gesture with his hand and the man obediently moved away. When he was finally alone, The Hood allowed himself a smile of victory.

The GMR was now in his possession, a creation he partly helped in; a creation that would help him become powerful in body as well as in mind, and at the same time bring about the downfall of his sworn enemy; International Rescue.

Things were finally going his way.

* * *

"Gordon!" Virgil grew frantic at the lack of his brother's response. He'd seen the explosion; seen the chaos that it brought about and even felt the vibrations through the cables that were now holding the vast ship on the water's surface, preventing it from sinking. With all the action above water, Virgil knew that there were some forces at work underwater too. His brother's silence was proof enough of that.

In a flash Virgil's panic turned to anger and he turned to the retreating submarines that had caused all this chaos in the first place…

"That's it! That's the last time you ever bully in this Neighbourhood pals…" He muttered as he quickly turned Thunderbird Two around. There was no way they were going to get away with hurting innocent people like that. He took aim at their engines, hoping to disable them.

"You aren't hurting anymore innocent people…" He snarled and fired several small missiles at the three submarines and did a small victory dance in his chair as each one hit home.

Their engines were now offline and each submarine now sat, stationary, in the waters. He wasn't a killer, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let them get away with hurting his brother very easily either. At that sudden thought he quickly turned his attention back to the unresponsive Thunderbird Four and tried again to reach his brother.

"Gordon can you hear me?" He waited a beat; nothing, "Gordon!" another beat; silence, "Damnit Gordon! Alan and Scott have already gone MIA on us; I do **not** need you to follow them too! Now answer me!" Silence. Virgil collapsed in his seat. There was nothing more he could do until Gordon responded. That was even if he was still…

"An' if I don'?" Virgil didn't think he'd ever been so happy to hear his brother's voice. He quickly snapped up the mini vid com and smiled as the relief washed through him.

"Thank Gods! Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear?" he half yelled through the mic. He saw Gordon wince at the volume but he didn't rightly care. He'd been worried sick.

"Sorry bro' musta fallen on me 'ead or summit, was ou' like a light." He replied. Virgil took on a slightly worried look, and Gordon knew the next question before it even left his brothers lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked quickly but had to smile as Gordon mimicked his words, he watched in playful annoyance as Gordon waved a hand at the camera,

"I'm fine, nothing a band aid and a few painkillers wont cure." Virgil nodded, and took the liberty to bring him up to date. They still had people to save and time was running out.

"Well the subs aren't going anywhere for now; I put a stop to their engines." He saw Gordon's eyes widen in mock shock, and knew he wouldn't like the retort that was about to come.

"Th' big green bug actually fired! Thought those canons were jus' fer show…" Virgil inwardly fumed; big green bug! Just for show! How dare he insult Thunderbird Two! The nerve!

"What did you call my baby?" He playfully shrieked. Gordon knew he was in for it as soon as this was all over. But that was just how he and Virgil were. Virgil being way too overprotective of his 'baby' and Gordon being the mischief maker and making fun of the big green machine just to annoy him.

"Nuthin', wha' else is 'appening?" He said trying to distract his brother's attention from his imminent punishment. He saw Virgil glower and caught the silent threat before his brother continued with his status.

"Well I'm struggling to hold the ship up with only two cables; I can't move her without the third cable, and the Rescue teams aren't doing so well." He reported with a slight frown. At Gordon's confused look he explained.

"They're running low on people, fuel and space and are constantly going back and forth to the shore. There aren't enough of them to work as quickly as we need them to." Gordon gave a nod but Virgil continued. "I need the third cable installed before I can try to pull her back to shore. What's your status?" He asked hoping Thunderbird Four wasn't damaged enough to stop Gordon from installing the final cable. Gordon looked away from the screen then back again. Virgil knew it wasn't good news by the small frown on Gordon's face. Just his luck…

"No' good." He said gravely. "I 'ave no power righ' now but I can fix it from th' outside, will probably jus' need an ol' fashioned kick start. But th' right 'fin' is wedged in th' rocks; I slammed into 'em pretty hard. I can get 'er free as soon as power is back online bu' it might take few minutes." He said referring to the mechanical arms that could help to free Thunderbird Four. Virgil nodded and quickly took charge of the situation in much the same manner Scott would have done. A pang of worry hit him at that thought but he dismissed it quickly; he had a job to do, he had to stay focussed.

"Ok Gordo, you get on that ASAP, I'll try moving the ship slowly toward the shore with only two cables, and someone needs to let Dad know what's going on." He said with a small hint as to who was to contact Jeff Tracy. Gordon smiled, he didn't dare add to his punishment list right now.

"I'm on it bro' I'll tell 'im while I'm fixing." Virgil nodded, glaring at him through the vid com, to which he grinned guiltily in response.

"Good I'll contact the rescue teams and let them know what we're doing. Let me know when you're done." He said with another glare. Gordon gave a small chuckle.

"F.A.B Virg."

* * *

The heat of the building hit them as the two stepped out of the new International Rescue machine. As was expected, a lot of people had crowded around and were awed by Thunderbird Six, but that didn't give Jeff and Fermat the right to show it off, no matter how tempting.

Jeff wasn't really in the mood to show off anyway; he'd just watched his youngest son being butchered unintentionally by amateurs just before the transmission cut off. He had no idea if Alan was still alive and it pained him to think that he'd joined his mother at such an early age. Jeff had scolded himself almost as soon as the thoughts invaded his mind; Alan wasn't dead. He'd know if he was. He had to be strong. He had to believe.

Besides, Tin-Tin would be there soon and be able to take care of things, so he had no reason to worry. She'd call the paramedics and get help, then find Scott and give him what-for for scaring both her and himself before calling in and reporting that both were packed up and safely on their way to a hospital.

Jeff gave a wry smile before putting his professional attitude on show along with his famous poker face. They quickly unloaded The Firefly and moved into position; Jeff behind the hose. He still had a job to do.

Fermat, having finally learned how to move the machine; jumped into the driver's seat and began handling the controls. He moved it to the door of the building and aimed the front of the machine at the entrance. He quickly put the brakes on and gave Jeff the signal to go. It was important that all was done properly because this was a new fire extinguishing substance that Fermat had been working on as a pet project. He'd certainly been busy that summer and hopefully all that hard work would be paid off with this rescue.

Jeff set the pressure to high and aimed the hose at the doors that were closed in front of them. The two put up their heat shields, rechecked their heat proof uniforms and scanned the vicinity to make sure the area was clear. As soon as the doors were open the fire would leap out at them fuelling itself from the new supply of oxygen and neither wanted to see what would happen to a person if he got caught in that.

After securing the area, he gave the 'go ahead' to Fermat who, in response, extended the new extending arms that had been installed less than a week ago. He inched the two mechanical arms closer to the door and braced himself for the heat that would breach the shields. Four nudges later and the door began to break away, he gave a final nudge to the door and it fell open.

Flames the size of a sky scraper jumped out of the building as if making a run for freedom. The Firefly was totally engulfed by the flames and the onlookers gasped as shock and worry hit them. Surely they couldn't have survived that!

But as the witnesses looked on they saw the flames die down and the Firefly, unmarked, shooting an unnamed substance into the building. A chorus of cheers echoed throughout the clearing as the Firefly hosed the fire down, dousing it far quicker than any other rescue machine known to mankind. They'd managed to clear the entrance but the rest of the building was still in peril, not to mention the poor Scientists still trapped inside.

Another cheer roared over the flames as the Firefly gave a rocky jolt and slowly moved into the building disappearing into the dark smoke filled entrance hall. A hush fell on the crowd as the last of the firefly finally vanished from view.

Fermat navigated carefully through the smoke and debris making his way to the lecture room which was where the last know transmission had occurred. The scientists had attempted to communicate with the people outside after hearing the sirens and had been told by the local rescue teams to stay put so that the rescuers could find them. That was assuming the room they were in was safe…

The transmissions were lost after another small explosion wracked the crumbling shell that was once the BSI and the rescue teams feared the worst.

Jeff kept the hose busy as Fermat moved along different halls and passageways, keeping the fire and flames at bay whilst creating a flame free path behind them. The new fire extinguisher created a foam-like substance that seemed to keep the fire from relighting in that area and it awed Jeff as to how Fermat had managed to invent this incredible stuff.

He trusted Fermat to get them to the scientists and so took no heed in where they were going. That said; he still looked up when the Firefly came to a halt in front of a pair of double doors. Debris littered the floor in front and blocked the doors from opening.

Fermat looked up to see a soft yet terrifying orange glow from the floor upstairs through a gaping hole directly above him. He shivered and quickly spoke into the communications device that linked his and Jeff's helmets within the Firefly.

"This is the place where the s-s, people were reported to be." He reported as he took the controls to the mechanical arms again and began removing the debris and rubble that stood in their way. "Removing the r-rubble now." He muttered as he manoeuvred the long extendable claws.

"Hurry Fermat; the fire from upstairs is trying to pay us a visit, we don't have much time before the integral structure weakens enough to turn us to pancakes." Jeff's breathless voice half yelled into his ears. The fire, although mostly upstairs now, was still deafening and persistent in trying to come down. Fermat moved the debris as quickly as he could but time was still running out.

Jeff worked hard to keep the flames inside the hole above the door, inwardly rushing Fermat to hurry up. He could see the structural beams groaning and bending in the heat from above and wished he had his boys here to help. A small crash alerted him to the doors they were trying to get to and he smiled in relief as he found them wide open allowing them full view of the people trapped inside.

Fermat wasted no time; he jumped out of the driver's seat and quickly called out strict instructions to the abled men and women in the room; taking charge of a panicky and dangerous situation.

"Ok, every body s-stay calm. I need to know who is hurt and who c-can move?" he called out through his helmets mini PA system. "How many of you c-can move?" The majority of the group raised their hands and he quickly counted the number of people who couldn't easily escape, then assigned people to help them. It was a quick procession as the adults took in the instructions and began to carry them out, helping the less abled people to safety while escaping imminent death themselves.

Fermat had taken control of the situation and turned it into an orderly procedure, no questions asked, and Jeff couldn't be prouder of him. Had he shown even the slightest hint of fear, the adults would have panicked and fled leaving him to rescue the injured alone. And although Fermat stuttered he took on a level headed persona; he became a Rescuer in control.

Jeff kept the hose primed at the hole that was letting the flames from above rain down as the scientists made their way past the Firefly and down the passage way that had been cleared for them. Fermat quickly counted the number of survivors and compared them to the total he was told were missing. He smiled as he helped the last three people through the hole…they matched. That was everyone.

"T-that's everyone Sir, we got them all." He reported and began to climb through the doorway himself.

"That's a good job Fermat; now let's get out of here." Jeff replied glancing down to see the young genius fumbling through the doorway. Yep he was definitely proud of this one…

A sudden snapping sound immediately turned his attention upwards and to his horror he found the beams twisting violently above him. Sudden realisation hit him as the beams finally twisted free and swung down to the two rescuers. Jeff had just enough time to jump out of the Firefly and throw himself at Fermat forcing both of them down into the rubble before the beam hit its target with a loud thud. Seconds passed like the speed of light before another roaring sound was heard. The heat around them intensified ten fold and before they knew it a loud explosion shook the building to its final limits…

Outside the onlookers cheered as the scientists finally emerged and were taken care of. But as the seconds drew on it became apparent that the Thunderbirds had not come back out. Silence weaved among the people as they desperately looked for the two people who had risked their own lives to save those of others…and still they didn't show. The noiseless worry deafened the area as each witness held their breath, hoping, praying for their safe return.

Instead a sudden rumble made them gasp and cry out as the grass beneath them shook slightly. A confused buzz hummed, mere minutes before the building collapsed in on itself. Shrieks and cries of shock rose in volume as they watched the BSI fall and crumble…trapping, if not killing the two Rescuers inside.

Was this really happening? Did the famous rescuers need rescuing? Did International Rescue finally find a Disaster they couldn't escape from?

The crowd could only guess…

* * *

Scott finally neared the bottom of the cliff. He hadn't stopped for 20 minutes and was now aching all over. He looked back up to find the four miners following him down the cliff and he gave a brief smile at their willingness to help. 

But the smile vanished as his eyes narrowed and swept down to where Thunderbird One lay still. Alan was in there, most definitely hurt in some way, and Scott needed to contact his family too. He had no time for admiring four complete stranger's show of compassion and worry and although he appreciated it, it wasn't helping him get to Alan as soon as possible.

He jumped down onto a fairly large rock and quickly slid off onto the forest floor before taking off on a sprint down the path of destruction that his machine had created in its fall. Every step he took brought him closer to a brother in need and he struggled to quicken his pace. Time seemed to slow down as his feet gradually ate up the debris and forest floor beneath him.

_Please don't be too late… please be ok Alan…_his thoughts stopped immediately as he came to a halt outside the main body of Thunderbird One. His hands automatically went for the hatch despite the gaping hole in the side of the body work and he jumped inside making his way quickly to the cockpit. He had to dodge several sparking wires and hanging metal work but he did it quickly and efficiently before reaching the door to the cockpit.

His heart stopped.

Blood was the first thing he noticed. The entire floor was flooded with it and it took all his effort not to puke at the sight of it. But where was Alan? His thoughts were a muddle but he visually searched for his little brother and almost died at not being able to find him.

"Alan!" he called out hoping that his brother was awake and could hear him. Panic rose inside him as his brother's silence deafened him. "Alan!" He turned away from the cockpit and began searching the rest of the massive Rocket for any sign of his youngest sibling.

But there was no sign of Alan anywhere…just a whole load of blood.

"ALAN!"

* * *

The Airport was noisy and very busy. But he didn't mind that at all. If anything it helped him to blend in more, helped him hide in plain sight. He looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

The first line read; 'Pei Xi-Lan. (Pro. Pay Zee-Lan)' That was the first item on the 'New Shopping list' he'd received from Mullion. Pei Xi-Lan was a Martial Arts expert and Doctorate in Biology, located in Northern Hong-Kong; his next stop.

He didn't know why The Hood wanted her, but he didn't rightly care either. His orders were simple; bring the required items to The Hood alive, and he'll get his Tripled salary on the delivery of the final item.

No games, no tricks, no questions asked.

He was going to enjoy this…


	6. Survival

**Inner Strengths **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD, ok my mind has changed completely now…there will be a Rape Scene in this fic hence the rating…it is all written out and there will also be ancient powers, but not as ancient as it seems, again I will warn you on chapter heading so watch out for those…

**Ok hopefully some explanations in this chapter…if it doesn't make sense email me a.s.a.p! I must know! **

**And yes I'm still using myP/C at work...still no internet at home so weekendsI will be unavailable...unless you know my phone numbers which I'm not posting here for obvious reasons...**

**Despite what you lot may think I'm not that dumb! XD**

**Anyways, here's Chapter Six...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: **Survival…

"We are still unsure on the status of the two International Rescuers inside the BSI at this moment in time, everyone here is praying for their safe return…" The News Reporter said on the 17inch screen. Pei Xi-Lan clicked the Television set off and sighed. She'd always had a fairytale delusion that one day the man of her dreams would come to rescue her from her world of boredom and work…no such luck.

Hong Kong was 'supposed' to be a place of fun and excitement, and yet all she had found was work, work and more boring work. Being a Doctorate in Biology was her dream but the work she was doing was so mundane that she craved more excitement. She was beginning to regret taking up this job, and was thinking of returning to the USA with her family and friends.

But she needed the money. She snorted at the thought; nowadays everyone needed money. Without it you would starve and wither away until you became a corpse on the side of the road. Everyone's lives had been corrupted with the greed and need of money and yet no one had ever found a wealth to satisfy their needs. Well, all except one who just seemed to have a constant supply of wealth; Mr Jeff Tracy. The Famous Ex-Astronaut, the richest man in the World, or so rumour had it.

How she envied that man. How she wished to be so rich that not a care in the world would worry her ever again…But that would make her greedy. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be greedy and selfish; her Martial Arts training had given her the discipline to put others before herself. But then again Jeff Tracy wasn't a greedy or selfish man either. She'd seen him donate unanimous amounts of money to several charities around the globe, and all in the name of progress and new hope.

Xi-Lan sighed again; her life seemed so completely complicated. She didn't know which way she going, or what she was aiming for anymore and that frustrated her. All her life she'd had a goal, an aim to focus on, but with all this new age complications, all these directions to choose from. Her focus had been completely disrupted and she longed for something outrageous to happen in her life…She didn't know just how exciting her life was about to get.

She was in such a deep reverie that she didn't hear her front door open with a small creak. The footsteps that followed made no sound on her deep wool carpet as the intruder made his way over to her, as silent as the wind…

Before she knew it, two large hands grabbed her from behind; one pressed against her mouth, the other wrapping around her torso pinning her arms to her sides. Her training kicked in automatically as she was lifted from the plush settee. She wriggled violently and managed to twist her body around, allowing her to kick out and place a rather satisfying blow on her assailant's thigh. He grunted but his hold never faltered. Instead he pinned her down on the floor with his knees. She fought well but the assailant had the advantage of weight and build. He pulled out a wet handkerchief and pressed it against her nose and mouth.

The sickly sweet smell of Chloroform hit her delicate nostrils, slowly rendering her senseless. She struggled as best she could under the circumstances but the chloroform won out. The last thing she saw was the impeding snarl on her attackers face; a dark Asian face with a scar running down his neck, before she fell into a dark dreamless sleep.

* * *

"How are things doing Gordo?" Virgil asked through the communications link. He'd already spoken to the rescue teams down on the ocean's surface and found that they would work with whatever he had to do. So Virgil was just about ready to bring the Ship back to shore. He just needed a status report from Gordon first.

"Systems are back online, bu' I couldn' ge' a hold of Dad." Virgil frowned. He couldn't get a hold of Dad?

"Don't worry Gordo, he's probably busy, he and Fermat are on a rescue at the BSI. That's what John said. Can you get the third cable installed while I'm moving her?" he asked, putting the worry to the back of his mind. He needed to stay focussed.

"I can bu' try bro', I'll let ya know if there's a problem." Gordon replied. "Thun'erbird four ou'." Virgil nodded as the screen went blank. He then looked up to the control panel in front of him to see how far the ship was from the shore. It wasn't far but it would still take some time, even with all three cables attached. He sighed and fired up the forward thrusters.

"Hold on guys…"

* * *

The Hood walked into the laboratory with an air of commanding authority. Well he did own the facility; after all it was he who bought/stole the equipment. Not that he knew what the things were used for, that was what Transom was for. Speaking of which…

He spied said criminal scientist bent over a large desk surrounded by several 'doo-hickeys' as Mullion quite technically put it. He gave her a small mental nudge and watched with an amused smile while she straightened and turned to face her superior.

"Sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked politely. He could feel her eagerness to get back to work but he needed some assurances and a progress report.

"Yes Transom as a matter of fact there is something you can tell me. How are things coming?" he asked dropping his smile and becoming deadly serious. She flinched slightly before replying.

"Swiftly Sir. I have isolated the programming that Dr Gossburr designed and I was just working out the kinks before you came in, Sir. I believe I will have it ready for production in mere minutes." An excited smile graced her unfortunate features and The Hood inwardly winced at the sight.

"Good, how long until the finished project is completed?" He asked. His impatience was beginning to impede his thoughts but he held it in, grudgingly. Now was not the time to vent his frustrations. He would save that for the enemy.

"Not long Sir, another day or possibly two to be safe. I want to make sure each and every one of them is functioning as they should be." She smiled again and this time The Hood couldn't hold his cringe. He saw Transom's smile fade. "Something wrong Sir?"

"Just do me a favour Transom. Stop wearing those ridiculous outfits, stop trying to seduce all the men on my base and most of all, stop smiling. Or at least find a dental surgeon before you do." He replied hotly before turning his back and walking out of the room.

Transom stood in a shocked silence.

* * *

He hung his head in defeat, he didn't know why, or when, or even how, but his brother just wasn't here. He'd tried to use the communications system inside but the entire mainframe was fried so he stood in front of the gaping hole in Thunderbird One's bodywork feeling quite lost, trying to figure out what happened after the machine fell.

He'd heard an explosion; that explained the hole in the belly of the machine. But what happened after that? He'd heard voices, but those were the miners…what about that rumble he felt? He sighed as he stared at his shadow. The miners had decided to set up a small camp fire behind him but he was too restless to sit by its warmth. He wanted to think, to figure it all out, to suddenly click and know where Alan was but try as he might, he just couldn't work out where his brother had disappeared to and he shivered at the thought.

Charlotte, the daughter of the two miners, came over to him with a small blanket and wrapped it round his shoulders in a comforting manner. She was around about his age and was a fairly pretty young woman taking after her mother, Rosie, more so than her father, Pete. She and her parents were three of the miners (or rather Rock Climbers come Cave Explorers as they put it) while that last one was a family friend called Jonno.

He accepted the blanket quietly and turned to the dying dusk above. The first few stars had already begun to shine brightly in the sky and he knew that the search would have to be postponed until morning. Tears began to defy his orders; Alan was out there on his own, no doubt in pain, and would remain so for a whole night. His eyes watered at the thought and Charlotte, or Charlie as she liked to be called, didn't fail to notice.

"He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" She asked as she rubbed his back in small soothing circles. He nodded numbly still unable to admit that Alan wasn't there; unable to admit to himself that he had failed his little brother.

"Tell me about him." She asked following his heavenward gaze. He glanced down at her, wondering whether or not to tell her. She was a beautiful young woman with a fire burning deep behind those enchanting eyes of hers and Scott could feel himself falling prey to her curiosity.

"He's my brother." He admitted; he had to give some sort of explanation for his ferocious intent to search for Alan, and it didn't mean that all members of International Rescue were related. He never was one to lie, so he told the truth…just not all of it.

He saw Charlotte's eyes widen in shock and pity. She, like so many others, never stopped to think that some of International Rescue's members were related. The image of five brave yet totally unidentifiable men who possessed all the know-how on how to deal with major and minor catastrophes, along with the bravado and courage to carry out those actions was all that the public saw. Even in their curious discussions and debates on who and what they were, they'd never considered the five men to be related.

But he didn't blame them; he couldn't for it was he and his brothers who fought to make it that way. If anyone was to blame for that, it was him and his family; the rescuers of International Rescue.

"Your brother! I had no idea, I never thought International Res-…" a sideways glance at her was all she needed to shut up in embarrassment. She wasn't helping his mood any with her anxiety and pity. "I'm sorry, I tend to ramble sometimes." She muttered weakly whilst turning away slightly. Scott gave a small smile.

"Don't worry, I do too. Too many a time I remember sticking my foot in it real good." He replied, hoping to make her feel better without realising he was subtly flirting with her. She smiled also, unaware of the unconscious advances he was unwittingly making.

"I just seem to mess up all the time. I know what I want to say but when I say it…" She began but trailed off. Scott quickly jumped in.

"It doesn't sound like it did up here…" He finished for her pointing to his head. She turned and smiled, "Yeah." They both fell silent for a few moments, letting the sounds of the forest nightlife wash over them. The Rainforest was almost as alive as it was during the day, if not more so, but Scott just couldn't appreciate it to its full extent right now. His brother needed him…

"Will he be ok on his own out there?" Charlotte asked, echoing his thoughts. She'd been climbing in these mountains for years with her parents and had seen a lot of things she'd wished she hadn't. People went missing all the time in the Rainforest, and a search nearly always came up fruitless.

"He's a survivor." He replied smiling, remembering the first time Alan had proven his worth to The Thunderbirds; when he, Fermat and Tin-Tin had taken on The Hood and come out victorious. "He's definitely a survivor…" he repeated, trying to reassure himself more than the young woman beside him…

Charlotte saw his smile and knew he was deep in his own thoughts again. He seemed to do that a lot, and she suddenly realised that these men were more mysterious than they were made out to be. What could drive a man to do what they do? What crimes were they trying to pay off? What debts did they owe this Planet?

...Who were they protecting?

* * *

The first thing Jeff became aware of was the heat. He snapped awake and sat up right rapidly, remembering what had happened. The fire had reached the congress room in which they'd rolled into and was rapidly spreading and becoming hotter. He could only have been out for a few minutes considering the fire was still finding new fuel to feed from.

Fermat stirred beside him and Jeff quickly checked to make sure he was ok. Both were slightly over heated due to their heat proof suits doing an excellent job, but Jeff knew he'd strained if not broken his ankle in some way. It was painful even to think about it but he put the pain out of his mind.

"Fermat, you ok?" He asked hoarsely. He helped the young lad to sit up and waited for his thoughts to clear. He watched as Fermat shook his head clear and assessed what his body was reporting in.

"I'm o-o, fine. Are you?" He replied taking a look around at the situation. Jeff nodded telling Fermat that he'd live whilst quickly searching for an exit. The doorway in which they'd come through was almost completely blocked, but there was a small opening. Small enough for a certain young genius to squeeze through and operate The Firefly in order to open up the hole a bit bigger.

"Can you squeeze through that hole and widen it for me?" He asked. Fermat looked to the small hole and quickly decided that it would be a tight fit. Afraid as he was about small spaces, he was more afraid of the raging inferno that was quickly spreading to their position.

"I can t-t, have a go." He offered, moving to stand. Jeff followed suit and stood awkwardly in his left foot. Fermat noticed this and filed it away for future reference. He moved over to the small hole and cautiously surveyed its diameter.

Definitely a tight squeeze.

He swallowed hard, and then breathed in attempting to make himself as small as was humanly possible. He crawled into the hole arms first and began to pull himself to the other side. It was more difficult than he first thought; his suit kept getting caught in the small points sticking out, and twice he had to stop and wriggled back to free himself from a severe tangle. But he managed it.

Seven agonising minutes later he was through and clambouring into the Firefly, working its mechanical arms to free Jeff. Rubble began to dislodge from above but Fermat was careful to keep the structure of the opening stable. Several minutes later, a slightly charred Jeff crawled stiffly through the opening.

Fermat helped him into the Firefly's hose compartment and drove the vehicle back to the exit they'd created.

Another explosion quivered through the ground as the onlookers watched the building collapse before them. Smoke and dust surrounded the building and many cried out to the two rescuers still inside.

Then there was silence…

Shock and devastation paralysed the entire crowd as the unbelievable filtered through the hope in each mind. A stifled sob, a respectful silence and the crowd bowed their heads in remorseful remembrance of the heroes.

But as the dust cleared, and the smoke fanned away, the unmistakable silhouette of The Firefly could be made. Gasps filled the air and shrieks of joy and disbelief resounded through the air as the two rescuers slowly pulled to a stop outside the artificial fog.

The cheers could be heard from the moon as the ecstatic crowd jumped and whooped for their favourite heroes. The Thunderbirds had done it again; they'd achieved the impossible.

"Now to get Alan and Scott." Jeff said quietly through their in house inter-communication system. Fermat looked up, the fear evident in his eyes.

"I a-ag, concur."


	7. CoIncidences

**Inner Strengths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds but my Grandma's neighbour does…-cheers!- I get free merchandise! W00t!

**Summary:** When a Rescue Mission goes horrifyingly wrong, its Jeff Tracy's Worst nightmare to find out his youngest son has disappeared from the Danger Zone on his first official 'Rescue.' What has become of the youngest Tracy? (-Movie Take-)

**Warnings:** Psychological references, prepare to be confused! XD

**Well? What do ya think? Is every one still in the dark? _(Random person turns on the light…)_ gah! O.o damnit! >. '**

**Ok I'll rephrase that; can anyone guess where my plot is heading? There that's better… either email me (wolf **underscore **cubs **underscore** wish **at** hotmail . com) or review with your theories and I'll let you know if you're close or not in the next chapter…**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:** Co-Incidences…

His mind was scattered. Pain seemed to haunt him from every inch of his body but he couldn't recall why. Fleeting images of the ground shaking and of falling came back to him but it made no sense. He remembered his Father was upset, his angry voice echoed through his mind over and over again…

"_Don't you dare Alan Shepherd Tracy! Stay Awake!" _Stay awake? Was he sleeping? He didn't feel like he was sleeping…

Then he remembered.

The pain. The crash. The strangers.

His eyes snapped open and a khaki coloured ceiling greeted his blurred sight. Pounding strikes coursed through his head in response to the sudden light and he briefly closed then again. It took a minute for his vision to clear before he chanced a quick glance without moving his head. He appeared to be in a makeshift tent, expertly made but with recycled materials. He thought of taking a look around but he didn't dare try sitting up, the very idea made him feel ill. A shuffling sound soon caught his attention and he carefully turned his head to look over at where the sounds were originating from.

Dark tunnels surrounded his vision temporarily but soon he found himself staring at a young woman leant over a small hand made table. He watched slightly curious about what she was doing. She was dark skinned and looked to be about his age with long dark hair that reminded him of Tin-Tin…

"Ugh…" He groaned as the pounding in his head increased reminding him of his injuries. His eyes closed instinctively. How he longed for Virgil's healing hands, his infamous home made drugs could cure any pain or discomfort that threatened any of them whilst on a Rescue. At this thought he inwardly groaned again; his family were probably searching for him and beginning to worry about his disappearance. Not that he could help it. He hadn't asked for these kind people to help him, they just did. He wasn't complaining either, if he'd woken up one more time in that godforsaken craft he'd scream.

"Hanja gomuti!" The voice startled him momentarily; he had forgotten she was in the room. He opened his eyes again to find a pretty face watching him intently. She smiled at him and held a cool wet rag on his forehead. It was then that he realised he was feeling very hot. The cooling cloth soothed away some of the pounding and helped him wake up that much more.

"Hi…" he tried. His voice sounded strange to his ears, it was a rough croak that hardly gave any volume at all. The girl quickly put her fingers over his lips to silence him. He got the message and gave a quick nod which in turn sent black dots in his line of vision. She flashed him a quick smile, happy that he was doing as she bid.

But the moment of peace was shattered when another wave of pain assaulted his head. He hissed and quickly squeezed his eyes shut. The sudden pain made it hard for him to breathe, and it began to spread downwards. White hot sensations coursed through his body and he instinctively doubled over, curling in on himself. He could hear the young woman calling out, could hear other voices talking in a rapid language he couldn't recognise. But he couldn't focus on them. The pain was too intense…too much…

The last thing he saw was an eerie glowing light before he fell limply into an unconscious abyss once again…

* * *

Xi-Lan had awoken to darkness. A darkness she quickly put down to the blindfold wrapped around her eyes. She tested her surroundings quickly, the floor beneath her felt hard but not cold; almost like her laminate flooring in her kitchenette. 

At that thought she instantly remembered what had happened and she sat up like a shot. Her breaths came in short gasps and panic filled her body. She tested her limits and found her hands secured tightly behind her and a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach beginning to grow. Her over-reactive imagination began wreaking havoc on her fragile mind.

"Miss Pei Xi-Lan." She froze. Her heart leapt into her throat as sweat poured down her face, she was hardly breathing.

"Who's there?" She called out weakly, surprised to find her voice sounding quite strong and loud in her own ears. She heard a shuffling sound and soft footsteps moving closer. Regret at wishing her life had more adventure swamped her thoughts leaving her feeling quite alone and deserving of this end. She shivered and braced herself waiting for the abuse, the violence…the killing blow.

"My dear you may call me…The Hood." Recognition hit her hard. The Hood! As in the expert villain that was on the news some months ago? What did The Hood want with her? Why did an expert criminal mastermind want her dead?

"Calm down Miss Pei, I am not going to kill you…today. You are needed for a specific reason." The shuffling stopped and she could feel him kneeling down to her height. Surprise faintly registered as the man hit her thoughts right in the head. "My, you are quite the exotic beauty." She shivered at his faint touch on her cheek.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, voice still strong but trembling under his caress. If she wasn't going to be killed then that meant he needed her for something…and she had a pretty good idea what that was considering her Diplomas and PhD; she was an expert in her field.

"I have been watching you for a while now Miss Xi-Lan, I have studied your interests, your desires, your day to day schedules…you have such vigour, such passion for your area of expertise, and that should not be wasted on your current mundane job." Disbelief hit her hard. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he reading her mind?

"I know you are bored with your new job, bored with your new life in Honk Kong. I know you want more in your life. You want to be free…" her heart was beating faster than she could imagine. Her breathing hitched as the truth of his words, that he couldn't possibly have known, hit her core.

But she remained focussed…

"You still haven't answered my question." She had managed to keep her voice strong and controlled yet again. She found herself feeling quite rebellious toward the evil master mind, at his mercy or not.

"Such dedication, such devotion…" The Hood trailed off as though thinking about his next words carefully. "You will find out soon enough." His voice came out sterner this time and his hand dropped from her cheek. The shuffling began again only this time it was moving away. Seconds later she heard a door closing and then silence.

She shuddered fearfully in the dark…

* * *

"Dad," John greeted with a smile but he paused when he saw his father's image on the screen. "You look…" Jeff turned to the camera with a warning grimace. He and Fermat had closed the Danger Zone an hour ago and were currently hurtling through the darkening sky. 

"Don't say it, don't even think it." He said warningly, daring his son to defy him. John had always had respect for his Father's requests, but that didn't stop him from having a little fun.

"A little too well done…I like my steaks slightly less charred personally but if that's how you like it then I'm not complaining." John's sweet and innocent face grinned at him from the screen. He swore that his kids just teamed up against him for the hell of it. His sarcastic grin subsided as he grew serious.

"Funny John, very funny…Any word?" he asked knowing John knew what he was asking about. John also flicked a switch and became the calm, level headed man he'd been brought up as.

"Tin-Tin's ETA is 30 minutes, she hit a slight weather problem and had to change course slightly. Virgil and Gordon are just about finishing with the English Channel rescue and you look like you need some time to cool off." He couldn't help it. His Father was just a joke magnet right now. Well what with all the tension and worry in the air right now everyone needed some sort of tension relief and John had found out that laughing helped a lot quicker than crying did…

Jeff rolled his eyes, which just served to produce a slight chuckle from his middle son. "Let Tin-Tin know we're not far behind her. I want Thunderbird Two to stop off at HQ though. Tell the boys to clean her up before heading out after us; it's been on too many rescues as it is." He said, thinking back to the morning in which the chaotic day had started with. It had certainly been a busy day for the Thunderbirds.

"Yeah, five rescues in one day, sheesh. I mean first thing in the morning the Oil Refinery Station in Sydney blows up, and then three hours later a Tsunami hits the Indonesian Islands, then almost immediately after that the miners in the Amazon Rainforest call for help and now the BSI and English Channel Rescues…" He rambled whilst ticking the Rescues off on his fingers. "Boy, do I feel over worked and under paid… Sometimes I think the world is just plotting these dangerous situations just to get us to show up. I do believe we are loved…" His comment had been sarcastic and light but Jeff latched onto that idea with a deep concern. John didn't miss the look that flashed on his father's face and suddenly stopped smiling.

"It's very possible." Jeff said gravely. "It's happened once already." John was reminded again of the time when The Hood had almost destroyed IR. If it hadn't been for Tin-Tin, Alan and Fermat, they'd be dancing with the stars right now, and Alan would be orphaned.

"Speaking of Alan…" John gave his Father a worried questioning glance…John had seen the footage too; he'd been the one who had to connect the two vid links.

"He'll be fine John, he's a fighter. Its Scott im worried about, I've heard nothing from him and from what Alan was babbling about he was outside when the after quake hit. T1 would have protected Alan but Scott…" Jeff trailed off. His eldest son had completely disappeared off both his technical and fatherly radars, and his worry was increasing dramatically. Yes Alan was in critical condition given what he'd witnessed, and yes it had terrified him when he'd seen what those people tried to do but at least he was alive and with people who wanted to help him. Scott, on the other hand, had yet to report in…

"They'll both be fine Dad." John offered, a ghost of a smile gracing his features, "They're both too stubborn to stay away for too long." Jeff had to smile at that. It was true; both his eldest and youngest sons had the famous Tracy stubborn streak and a healthy dose of it too. And when they clashed it was a spectacular eruption for the onlookers.

But that had been why he'd paired the two up. Alan had to learn to control his temper and keep a professional front even when Scott was irritating the hell out of him…and Scott also had a few lessons to learn too. He had picked up this bad habit where he'd just ignore Alan's ideas and do what he thought was necessary and many a time Alan's ideas had been quite ingenious and valuable. Scott had to learn to listen to Alan and Jeff had thought that by placing the two in the same "Vehicle" they could both focus their stubbornness on saving the lives of those in need.

"Thanks John, keep me updated…Thunderbird Six out."

* * *

"We're just bout done. The ship has been fully evacuated; there were minimal casualties and minimal deaths. Thunderbird Four is back on board and we're just about to head after Dad." Virgil reported. He was sat in the cock pit of Thunderbird Two while Gordon closed down the Danger Zone outside. John quickly shook his head on the small screen in front of him. 

"No can do, Dad wants the bug back at HQ for now. He says you can go wash up and follow in the second jet." Virgil fumed silently and John realised his mistake too little too late.

"Bug!" Virgil exclaimed. "What is this! 'Pick-on-Thunderbird-Two' day?" John winced and gave an apologetic grin, just as Gordon waltzed inside.

"Sorry Virg didn't mean for it to come out…" John tried. Virgil shot him a silencing glare before sighing. "Anyways, I got to go keep an eye on things, I'll keep you informed. Thunderbird Five out." John said before beating a hasty retreat. Gordon sat down heavily and leaned back in the co pilot's chair, smiling slightly; atleast he wasn't the only one in trouble now.

"Ready to go home?"

"Long ago…"

* * *

He stepped off the plane and took in the dazzling sights and smells before him with disdain. 

Brazil…

The wonderful country of dance, song and music; where festivals and parties continued throughout the night and on into the next day; where a girl would bat her eyelids and lift her skirts and a boy would swoop in and claim her as his.

Where Dr Romano Pedro; his next victim, would be…


	8. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
